User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: Rushing Lightning Knight, Monoceros
Insert Character's name here Info One of the Crusaders of the Constellations, Rushing Lightning Knight, Monoceros, is a warrior who resembles a unicorn. He was a knight in his home dimension and still is, even having a squire who will one day inherit the power of the Monoceros constellation. Appearance Given that he comes from a world of anthropomorphic animals, Monoceros is a humanoid white unicorn with yellow mane and silver horn on his head. As a Crusader, he wears a suit of armor that is silver with gold trim. He carries around his sword, Unicalibur, and his shield, Aegis with him in his quests. In his mortal form, he wears civilian clothes in a human guise provided by the leader of the Aether world. His treasured accessory is a magic necklace that enables him to change between his 'Battle Mode' and 'Steed Mode'. When he uses the necklace's power, he transforms into a full unicorn in barding that can run as fast as lightning. He can produce energy wings on his back that enable him to fly in the skies. Personality The Rushing Lightning Knight acts like, well, a stereotypical knight, speaking in Old English, behaving honorably, and looking for maidens(well, anyone) to rescue, monsters to slay and such. He follows the code of chivalry, doing his best to live up to its standards. Though he is not afraid to get down and dirty his hooves to achieve his goals if required. He is loyal to his master that he sees as a paragon of Knightly virtues. But if he is dishonest and wicked, the Pure White Knight would abandon him and find another master to serve. But as his current master is the Golden Warrior of the Sun like all Crusaders, it will be unlikely for him to leave. Monoceros, in both his Crusader form and Steed form, is a source of assistance to his teammates when in battle, either carrying injured companions from the heat of battle, or serving as a battering ram to destroy entrances to enemy fortresses. As such, he is a reliable warrior for his fellow Crusaders. Of course, the Knight's idealism is somewhat one factor that can prevent others from taking him seriously, in the face of enemies of unimaginable evil. Sometimes, his determination to defeat evil might gradually hurt him the longer he stays in battle, so it might take a few turns convincing his to retreat. He is also naïve enough to be fooled by tricksters, though he is learning how to deal with them. The Unicorn is rivals with Draco and Vulpecula, viewing the former as cynical and selfish with his resources and the latter as a trickster over reliant on her magic in battle. Draco begs to differ, considering himself as "realistic" and the Rushing Lightning Knight as naïve and childish. The fox though, doesn't care anyway. Monoceros, being Sagittarius's student, holds the archer in great honor, sharing some of his beliefs. Powers Sword Skills * Bright Lightning Slash - an electrified slash from Unicalibur * X-Cutter - Slices opponents in the shape of an X * Unicorn Rising Thunder Thrust - A forward thrust that destroys obstacles and enemies Electric Manipulation and Light Manipulation * Spark Horn - shoots electricity from horn. * Weiss Laser - a beam of light shot from his mouth in Steed Form * Running Storm Cloud - charges at opponent, enveloped in lightning. Category:Blog posts